


Вкус корицы

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: И герои должны развлекаться.





	Вкус корицы

— Мотоцикл? — Стив выгибает брови, оглядывая ее сверху вниз. — Серьезно?   
  
— Тебе же нравится. Почему мне не может? — она копирует его интонацию и скрещивает руки на груди. — Двойные стандарты такие двойные. Да, Стив?  
  
— Диана, — он закатывает глаза, а она лишь игриво подмигивает в ответ. — Ты неисправима.   
  
Она посылает ему победную улыбку, перекидывает ногу через сидение и оборачивается к нему.   
  
— Прокатить?   
  
— А у меня есть выбор? — усмехается он.   
  
— Ты же Капитан Америка, — парирует она. — Если ты не можешь позволить себе такую роскошь, то что делать простым смертным?   
  
Стив слегка качает головой и подходит к ней, не отрывая взгляда.   
  
— Весьма... двусмысленно звучит из твоих уст.   
  
— О, только не начинай говорить, как пришелец из другой эпохи, — она складывает руки в молитвенном жесте. — Пожалуйста.   
  
— Просишь меня не быть собой? — он проводит рукой по рулю, касается ручек газа и тормоза, почти ощущает ветер в волосах. Да, именно за это Стив больше всего и любит мотоцикл — свободу и власть над собственной жизнью без оглядки на то, кем он должен быть. — Слишком заманчиво.   
  
— И герои должны развлекаться, — пожимает плечами Диана. — Ты со мной?   
  
— Почему я чую подвох? — он наклоняется чуть ближе и вдыхает аромат ее духов.  
  
— Стив Роджерс умеет флиртовать? — она картинно округляет глаза и приоткрывает рот. — Не ожидала.   
  
— Умело провоцировала, — ухмыляется он. — Ну так что? Поехали? — резко меняет тему, и на мгновение видит настоящую Диану — милую в своей растерянности, нежную.   
  
— Мне кажется, или мы оба сейчас доказывали друг другу, кто круче?   
  
— Вопрос по-прежнему остается открытым, — подмигивает ей Стив. — Кто поведет?  
  
— Тот, у кого права не просрочены на несколько десятков лет.   
  
Диана запахивает кожаную куртку и заводит мотор.  
  
— Надеюсь, мы не украсим плакаты с надписью «Разыскивается», — хмыкает он и садится позади нее.   
  
— Держись крепче, — перекрикивает ветер Диана, когда они выезжают на трассу. — Осторожной быть не обещаю.   
  
Стив усмехается. Как будто может быть иначе. Она пытается забыться и дарит ему такую же возможность. Вот только не замечает, что он больше не убегает. Диана... До сих пор наивная и ранимая.   
  
Стив крепче сжимает ладони на ее талии и прижимает ближе к себе, чувствует, как у нее сбивается дыхание. Диана не оглядывается и ничего не говорит, лишь увеличивает скорость.   
  
От себя не убежать, милая, думает он, но молчит, хотя за шумом дороги она все равно не услышала бы его слов. Пожалуй, так даже лучше. Ей нужно прочистить голову и хорошенько подумать, а нужен ли Стив? Он знает, что нужен, но Диана сама должна это осознать. В конце концов, у них достаточно времени, чтобы не торопиться, и чересчур опасная работа, чтобы не сожалеть.   
  
Диана резко тормозит, разворачивается к нему и бросает взгляд исподлобья: то ли пытается прочесть его эмоции, то ли понять свои. В глубине взгляда он уже видит принятое решение, но все так же чуть улыбается и ждет.   
  
Она отводит глаза и облизывает пересохшие губы.   
  
— Я не хочу потерять друга.   
  
— Не думаю, что такое возможно, — он берет ее за подбородок и долго вглядывается в черты ее лица, словно боится больше не увидеть. — Я всегда буду рядом, что бы ни случилось.   
  
Она слегка вздрагивает и качает головой.   
  
— Ты такой... Кэп, — после паузы наконец выдыхает и прищуривается. — Ходячая мораль, помнишь?  
  
— Уже нет, — пожимает он плечами. — Ты меня испортила.   
  
Диана ерошит ему волосы и смеется, а Стив жмурится на солнце.   
  
— Сам позволил.   
  
— Разве я мог тебе отказать?   
  
У ее поцелуя вкус корицы, теперь он знает это наверняка.


End file.
